Wireless connectivity has become widely available to users of computing devices. For example, in malls, airports, fast food and coffee shops, computer users are surrounded by WiFi hotspots. Device users that are moving and not capable of remaining within a given hotspot are still surrounded by cellular networks, such as GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), Edge, EV-DO (Evolution Data Only) and UMTS/HSDPA (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System/High-Speed Downlink Packet Access). Further, WiMax, a standards-based, long-distance wireless technology for high-throughput broadband connections, is in early deployment and will be available in the near future. As a result, mobile computer users are able to communicate in many ways and from many possible locations.
However, when a mobile personal computer is in a reduced power state, (for example, in a “standby” mode sleep state where essentially a small amount of power persists volatile memory contents), such as when being carried in a carrying case, the computer is not able to perform any useful functionality. In many circumstances, a user cannot easily stop and restore the computer to normal operation (exit the computer's standby state) simply to check whether a communication has been received, or perform some other needed action. While some mobile computer users also carry a small, essentially “always-on” communication device that can receive email and other messages, such as in cellular phones and the like, these devices are limited, and are generally only good for relatively simple message receipt and replies. Such limited devices are not adequate in many situations where the full richness of application programs and services of a personal computer are needed or desired.